Arance di prima scelta
by S0emme0S
Summary: E' il 1980, e in tutto il mondo essere omosessuali significa essere diversi, terrificanti e pericolosi. E Regulus lo sa perfettamente.   Regulus/Remus   AU


**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
><strong>Titolo:<strong> Arance di prima scelta  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Conto Parole:<strong> 4067 (fdp)  
><strong>Riassunto: <strong>E' il 1980, e in tutto il mondo essere omosessuali significa essere diversi, terrificanti e pericolosi. E Regulus lo sa perfettamente.**  
>Personaggi: <strong>Regulus Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black  
><strong>Avvertimenti: <strong>Slash; Angst; **AU** grande, grosso e pericoloso; si parla con cognizione di causa di AIDS.  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>_Personaggio:_ Regulus Black  
><em>Personaggio:<em> Remus Lupin  
><em>Prompt: <em>"Seconda scelta" + "Marchio Nero"**  
>Note dell'Autore: <strong>Non volevo scrivere una cosa del genere... non so nemmeno come chiamarla. A volte mi faccio paura da sola. Non siate troppo crudeli nei commenti... mi sono documentata a fondo per scriverla.  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Nefene, che ha sopportato questa ennesima follia e troverà che, alla fine, la punteggiatura è diventata un tale casino che l'ho lasciata così come veniva meglio! *si frusta*

**Arance di Prima Scelta**

_"La sentenza di morte che accompagna  
>la diagnosi di AIDS conclamato<br>deve essere abolita."_  
><strong>Dr. Alfred Hässig,<strong>  
>Professore di Immunologia<br>all'università di Berna,  
>morto nel 1999.<p>

Regulus aveva precise immagini della presenza di Remus in casa propria sin da tempi immemori.  
>Forse sin da quando era un marmocchio di appena qualche anno d'età che correva per casa alle calcagna del fratello, maggiore a lui solo di un anno.<br>Remus e suo fratello si conoscevano sin dalla prima infanzia: le loro madri si recavano a messa insieme ogni domenica, e portavano con sé i figli, a volte trascinandoli.  
>Regulus lo ricordava come un bambino compito, ordinato, molto timido e introverso, persino nelle occasioni in cui Sirius dava sfogo alla propria scatenata pazzia.<br>Remus era fatto così, quasi invisibile in confronto al coetaneo, a volte sembrava impossibile che fossero amici, tanto erano diversi.  
>Ma Regulus ancora non poteva sapere quanto in realtà quel ragazzo fosse forte.<p>

_« Ti ho portato delle arance. »  
>« Sono in ospedale, non in carcere! »<em>

Il giorno della sua morte non si era stupito nessuno.  
>Sirius aveva stretto i pugni lungo il bordo del materasso, abbassando la testa, e non aveva pianto.<br>La madre di Remus era rimasta invece in piedi, vicino al letto, stringendosi entrambi i gomiti con le dita sottili, senza toccare il marito, il quale dal canto suo non aveva tentato nemmeno di avvicinarsi.  
>Soltanto Regulus aveva afferrato lentamente Remus per le spalle e lo aveva scosso due volte.<br>« Svegliati! » aveva detto, « Ti sembra il momento di metterti a dormire? Siamo tutti qui per te! »  
>« Svegliati, » aveva ripetuto, più piano.<p>

_« Ti ho portato delle arance. »  
>« Sono in ospedale, non in carcere! ».<em>

Ma Remus non si era svegliato.

Tutto era cominciato in modo stupido, come spesso cominciano tutte le cose.  
>Regulus si era preso una sbronza colossale ad uno schifo di festa, alla quale si era fatto accompagnare da un ragazzo dall'aspetto gracile, di nome Mark, conosciuto l'ultimo anno di College.<br>Per tutti gli altri lui e Mark erano solo amici, ovviamente.  
>Era solo una settimana che aveva confessato ai propri genitori di essere omosessuale, e loro non l'avevano presa bene. Per nulla bene.<br>Sirius gli aveva stretto la spalla in una delle sue morse ferree che sarebbero dovute assomigliare a carezze di conforto, e l'unica persona dalla quale avrebbe voluto ricevere conforto era stata la sola a non considerare la questione altro che un semplice dato di fatto e non una notizia che aveva cambiato per sempre la vita di Regulus.  
>Era il 1980 e la parola<em> omosessuale<em> nel loro quartiere non veniva mai pronunciata.  
>Loro erano "quelli là", i "rottinculo", i "finocchi", erano una specie di Essere Umani selvaggi, che acchiappava i bambini e li costringeva a pratiche aberranti nei vicoli.<br>Regulus nemmeno li sopportava, i bambini.  
>Suo padre non gli rivolgeva la parola da una settimana, quando il ragazzo aveva finalmente deciso di lasciar perdere i suoi e concedersi una serata di svago.<br>I genitori di Mark erano gentili, comprensivi, e continuavano ad amare il proprio figlio come avevano sempre fatto. Forse anche questo aveva contribuito a instillargli il desiderio di tirargli un pugno in pieno volto non appena lo aveva visto che lo aspettava, davanti al portone del palazzo che ospitava la festa.  
>Ma alla fine si era limitato a rivolgergli un sorriso di circostanza. Mark non era un brutto ragazzo, ma non era nemmeno tanto attraente da poter pensare di trascorrere con lui più di una serata.<br>Non appena erano entrati nell'appartamento dove si sarebbe svolta la festa Regulus si era accorto che aveva scelto proprio il posto in cui avevano deciso di recarsi anche suo fratello e i suoi amici: James, il piccoletto di nome Peter e Remus.  
>Decisamente, non era stata una bella serata.<br>Aveva praticamente inveito contro il proprio accompagnatore ogni momento in cui se lo ritrovava davanti. Mark ne era rimasto ferito, ma Regulus non era riuscito a fermarsi.  
>Alla fine era arrivato a toglierselo di torno. Lo aveva visto allontanarsi dalla festa con le lacrime agli occhi.<br>A quel punto si era lasciato cadere su uno dei divani, evitando microscopiche tracce di liquore sulla stoffa, e aveva bevuto un drink dopo l'altro, inondando la gola secca, nel tentativo inutile di sciogliere quel nodo che praticamente da tutta la vita gli impediva di respirare.  
>Così aveva iniziato ad osservare Remus; come faceva sempre, del resto.<br>E anche quella volta aveva tratto le proprie debite conclusioni: gli occhi di Remus non si staccavano mai dal volto di Sirius. Rideva ad ogni battuta di Sirius. Seguiva i passi di Sirius come se fosse la sua ombra.  
>Regulus ne era consapevole da circa cinque anni, ma Sirius sembrava non averne idea: probabilmente perché non gli importava saperlo, dal momento che lui era <em>normale<em> fino al midollo.  
>Erano loro due - lui e Remus - i malati in quella stanza, loro due avevano il marchio nero di omosessuali.<br>E perché allora per Remus lui non era altro che l'invisibile fratello di colui che amava?  
>Si sarebbe alzato e lo avrebbe baciato davanti a tutti. Non era questo quello che voleva? Lo desiderava praticamente da sempre. Si sarebbe alzato e lo avrebbe baciato.<br>Ma Regulus anche allora non aveva abbastanza alcol in circolo per sputtanarsi così davanti ad una folla di gente, la maggior parte della quale normale, come i suoi genitori.  
>Quindi aveva trascorso il resto della serata aspettando il momento giusto, fino a quando Remus si era avvicinato alla porta per uscire accompagnato dai suoi amici. Aveva pensato di aver perso anche quell'occasione.<br>Invece se ne era andato solo lui, del gruppo: aveva aperto la porta ed era uscito nella notte, mentre i suoi amici tornavano alla festa, salutandolo.  
>Regulus si era alzato, instabile e traballante, e lo aveva seguito.<br>Lo aveva trovato subito, appoggiato al muro nella strada deserta.  
>Remus lo aveva guardato, un po' sorpreso forse, ma lui si era aggrappato a quel briciolo di coraggio che aveva trovato dentro di sé e raggiungendolo a grandi falcate, senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di comprendere quello che stava succedendo, lo aveva afferrato per le spalle e lo aveva baciato.<br>C'era stato un attimo, forse una frazione di secondo, in cui a Regulus era sembrato di aver raggiunto una casa tanto agognata, come se per anni avesse vagato in un deserto in cerca della propria dimora. Ma era stata una sensazione fugace e inafferrabile, e si era spezzata con il violento spintone con cui Remus aveva reagito.  
>Regulus era inciampato sulle sue proprie scarpe ed era caduto a terra, sbattendo la testa contro il cofano di una macchina.<br>« Oddio! Regulus, stai bene? » gli aveva chiesto Remus con sollecitudine, affrettandosi ad aiutarlo a rialzarsi in piedi.  
>Regulus lo aveva guardato con gli occhi appannati per l'improvviso dolore, poi si era voltato con molta lentezza ed era fuggito via.<p>

Per due mesi Remus non si era fatto più vivo a casa loro.  
>Regulus aveva avuto paura di una reazione da parte di Sirius, ma dal fratello nessun accenno, nessun tentativo di presa in giro; Remus aveva dunque deciso di far passare l'episodio sotto silenzio.<br>Ricordava bene che quello era il periodo in cui sua madre usciva in anticipo dal lavoro per portarlo dallo psichiatra.  
>« Se vuoi guarire devi sforzarti con tutto te stesso. Devi pregare il Signore perché ti faccia tornare quello che eri prima. Devi... »<br>Ci aveva anche provato, per un po' di tempo. Voleva davvero guarire, voleva davvero tornare a vedere il sorriso sulle labbra di sua madre e l'approvazione negli occhi del padre.  
>Ci aveva provato. Poi però il telefono aveva squillato.<br>« Remus è in ospedale! » aveva praticamente gridato Sirius, « Un incidente con la macchina! Chiedi alla mamma qual'è il mio gruppo sanguigno. Porca puttana, non me lo ricordo! »  
>Regulus aveva balbettato qualcosa, incapace di fare un pensiero coerente.<br>Si era poi scoperto che nessuno di loro aveva il gruppo sanguigno compatibile con quello di Remus e così l'ospedale si era procurato il sangue per la trasfusione da un altro donatore.  
>Regulus era saltato in macchina e aveva guidato come in trance fino all'ospedale.<br>Della giornata trascorsa tra quelle mura bianche ricordava soltanto qualche fugace sprazzo: il volto livido e abbandonato al sonno di Remus, il sangue schizzato sul lenzuolo e i camici dei dottori, Sirius che gridava la spiegazione dell'incidente/cercando di spiegare l'incidente, James che cercava di calmarlo, i genitori di Remus pallidi e smunti, stretti in un abbraccio soffocante.  
>E poi, alla fine, quando Regulus credeva che la sua testa stesse per esplodere, un dottore era uscito a dire che il ragazzo era fuori pericolo e che non avrebbe perso la gamba.<br>Non ricordava se fosse stata maggiore la gioia o il sollievo.

« Remus... c'è il fratello di Sirius qui fuori. Vorrebbe vederti. »  
>C'era stata una pausa lunga, lunghissima, a quelle parole, e Regulus era rimasto in piedi con una vaschetta di gelato dietro la porta socchiusa, in attesa, con il cuore che gli martellava nel petto.<br>« Va bene... » aveva concesso Remus.  
>Regulus allora era entrato per la prima volta nella camera da letto del ragazzo di cui era innamorato.<br>C'erano vecchi poster di cantanti appesi ai muri, ma nessuna foto di ragazze in bichini succinti, come in quella di Sirius.  
>« Ciao Regulus, » aveva detto Remus con un sorriso tirato.<br>« Ti ho portato il gelato... ehm... si sta sciogliendo.»  
>« Grazie, » aveva risposto, indicandogli di appoggiarlo sulla scrivania. Regulus aveva obbedito, asciugandosi le mani appiccicaticce di gelato e sudore sui pantaloni.<br>« Come ti senti? » si era informato, evitando accuratamente di guardarlo negli occhi.  
>Le coperte sotto cui stava il suo corpo asciutto e sottile si mossero appena ad un suo spostamento, poi Remus rispose: « Molto meglio adesso. Ricomincerò a camminare la settimana prossima. »<br>« Ne sono felice.»  
>« Regulus... riguardo a quello che è successo a giugno... »<br>Regulus era quasi crollato a terra a quelle parole, continuando comunque a fissare la parete e non i capelli umidi di sudore di Remus, né i suoi occhi così caldi e luminosi, poi aveva balbettato: « No... non devi dire nulla. La colpa è mia, ero ubriaco, non so che cosa mi sia preso... »  
>« Volevo solo dirti che non ti sei sbagliato su di me, ma che non voglio che si sappia. Tu lo capisci? »<br>Forse era stato quel momento in cui Regulus si era sentito per la prima volta deluso da lui, e aveva annuito, compito, senza aggiungere altro.  
>« Non mi fraintendere... se Sirius lo venisse a sapere probabilmente si sentirebbe in imbarazzo... non voglio che succeda. »<br>« Sirius? » aveva domandato Regulus, vagamente perplesso.  
>« Preferirei che tuo fratello non sapesse quello che provo per lui… » sussurrò con tono a malapena udibile Remus. Era un sussurro imbarazzato che risultava incredibilmente sensuale alle orecchie di Regulus.<br>« Ma - il fatto che - ti piacciono, insomma, come me... i ragazzi, non...? »  
>« Cosa? »<br>« No, credevo che non volessi che si sapesse _quello_ in giro. »  
>« Quello cosa? » La domanda era suonata fredda, quasi glaciale, « Chiama le cose con il loro nome. »<br>« No...cioè... io - io devo andare adesso. »  
>Era stato quello il momento in cui si era resto conto per la prima volta dell'assoluto coraggio e dell'orgoglio del ragazzo di cui era innamorato, e si era sentito un idiota, per aver pensato che Remus volesse tenere nascoste le proprie preferenze sessuali.<br>Aveva smesso di andare dallo psichiatra due giorni dopo, ignorando i pianti di sua madre e le grida di suo padre, e l'unica cosa che per quel periodo gli aveva permesso di continuare a sorridere era stata la frase di Remus.  
><em>Chiama le cose con il loro nome.<em>

Cinque mesi dopo aveva deciso di andare a vivere da solo, chiudendo ogni rapporto con i propri genitori, che per parte loro non lo cercarono mai.  
>Per un po' Andrew, un ragazzo conosciuto in un locale e con cui aveva legato da subito, aveva abitato con lui, ed erano stati quattro mesi davvero felici. Tuttavia il fantasma di Remus rimaneva sempre presente nel suo cuore e Regulus non era mai riuscito ad aprirsi davvero con lui.<br>Era finita presto, senza troppi rimpianti o recriminazioni, ed era stato quello il momento in cui Remus era entrato di nuovo prepotentemente a far parte della sua vita.  
>Sirius era partito per un lavoro di sei mesi a New York e Regulus aveva scorto il familiare profilo dell'amico del fratello in un bar del centro un sabato pomeriggio di inizio inverno, ritornando dal lavoro che si era trovato in una tipografia.<br>« Regulus! » Remus lo aveva accolto con un sorriso aperto, sereno. Leggeva un libro e aveva un paio di guanti rossi che riprendevano i ricami della sciarpa che indossava. Regulus aveva trattenuto il fiato per riuscire sopportare quella visione così all'improvviso.  
>« Come stai? Ho saputo che hai lasciato la tua famiglia... »<br>« Già. Sembrava di vivere in una valle di lacrime. A te come va? »  
>Remus l'aveva invitato ad accomodarsi e avevano preso un caffè, e poi un frullato, e una fetta di torta. Avevano parlato principalmente di letteratura, visto che Remus aveva iniziato a lavorare come professore in un liceo locale e si sentiva particolarmente entusiasta dei suoi primi studenti.<br>Regulus si era innamorato follemente delle sue labbra, quel giorno; erano sottili eppure carnose, ed era divertente seguire i loro movimenti cercando al contempo di rimanere concentrati sul discorso.  
>Era stato un pomeriggio ben speso.<p>

Si erano incontrati di nuovo due settimane dopo, al parco. Regulus stava correndo per smaltire lo stress accumulata in due giorni di intenso lavoro e Remus portava a spasso il proprio cane.  
>Regulus aveva finto di aver quasi finito l'allenamento, quando invece aveva appena iniziato, e lo aveva accompagnato in giro per il parco, facendo amicizia con Padfoot e chiacchierando questa volta del proprio lavoro, ben attento a non nominare né Sirius, né la propria famiglia.<br>Quel giorno si era innamorato delle sue mani, dalle dita lunghe e affusolate, le unghie curate e la pelle chiara. Erano mani che avrebbe disperatamente voluto su di sé.

La terza volta si erano dati un appuntamento.  
>La quarta volta Regulus era andato ad aspettarlo all'uscita del liceo.<br>La quinta volta Remus aveva preteso che gli mostrasse come funzionava il suo lavoro in tipografia.  
>La sesta volta erano usciti insieme in un locale e avevano fatto le tre del mattino.<br>La settima volta Regulus lo aveva convinto a salire nel suo appartamento.

Quando Sirius era tornato dal viaggio in America, aveva riportato in Inghilterra un cospicuo stipendio e una fidanzata dalle guance piene e dal sorriso pronto.  
>Remus e Regulus vivevano insieme ormai da quasi un mese, e quando si erano incontrati tutti insieme - con James e la sua ragazza, e Peter - per dare il bentornato all'amico, Remus non gli aveva rivolto nessuno degli sguardi che gli aveva dedicato per ben cinque anni della sua vita.<br>« Ti trovo dimagrito, » aveva detto Sirius a Remus, e Regulus aveva represso un sospiro di sollievo.  
>Ma forse era proprio da questo che era iniziato tutto.<br>La sbronza di Regulus era stato il prologo di una tragedia; il commento di Sirius il primo atto.

Era una mattina del mese di luglio quando Remus si era gettato precipitosamente giù dal letto correndo in bagno. Regulus si era rotolato tra le coperte, mugolando qualcosa e aspettando il suo ritorno.  
>Quando l'uomo però non era tornato, si era alzato anche lui con uno sbadiglio, e aveva bussato delicatamente alla porta del bagno: « Remus... tutto bene là dentro? »<br>« Devo aver mangiato qualcosa che mi ha fatto male, » aveva risposto la sua voce, attutita dalla barriera di legno.  
>« Te la senti di mangiare qualcosa? Faccio un tè? »<br>« Magari... con molto limone! »  
>Aveva preparato il tè, e avevano scherzato tutta la mattina di quella domenica, dicendo che Remus sarebbe dimagrito ancora di più se avesse avuto un disturbo del genere ancora un volta.<br>Entrambi avevano ignorato il fatto che durante il giorno era corso in bagno altre due volte, espellendo praticamente solo acqua.

Era la metà degli anni '80, e all'epoca l'AIDS era considerata solo la "peste dei gay", una sorta di punizione divina verso coloro che andavano contro i dettami della Bibbia, ma Regulus ancora non ne aveva sentito parlare in modo approfondito; perciò la continua influenza che sembrava spossare Remus lo aveva lasciato solo perplesso e vagamente preoccupato.  
>Man mano che i mesi proseguivano e Remus risultava sempre più stanco e debilitato, si erano presentati sempre più frequenti i suoi malori. Perdeva peso, passava da infezioni gastroenteriche a bronchiti continue. Era stato però quando accanto al suo orecchio era comparsa una piccola ferita priva di sangue, che Regulus aveva avuto davvero paura.<br>Per giorni interi erano rimasti bloccati entrambi in quella sorta di limbo, atto solo a negare che forse quella malattia venuta dagli Stati Uniti si stava prendendo il corpo di Remus, pregando che si trattasse davvero solo di una banale influenza, magari più violenta del normale.  
>Ma alla fine si erano arresi.<br>Avevano deciso insieme di andare all'ospedale e avevano fatto il test dell'HIV, una cosa nuova, da poco scoperta. Una cosa che aveva tenuto sveglio Regulus per quasi tutta la notte, mentre il volto giallastro di Remus, sfinito, si abbandonava al sonno.  
>In ospedale si erano tenuti la mano per tutto il tempo, ma non avevano detto mai niente.<br>Quando erano arrivati i risultati e Remus era risultato positivo non si erano nemmeno stupiti.

Sirius aveva iniziato a riempire la loro casa di opuscoli sul modo corretto di usare i preservativi, sui sintomi, sul modo migliore di affrontare la malattia, di libri e film dedicati all'AIDS, principalmente provenienti dall'America.  
>Aveva iniziato a girare tutti i giorni con quel maledetto fiocco rosso appuntato sulla maglietta, come se potesse grazie a quello cambiare il mondo.<br>Remus lo aveva adorato per questo.  
>Ma Regulus aveva visto soltanto il volto del suo compagno farsi più incavato, più giallo, gli occhi sempre più cerchiati; riusciva ad accorgersi unicamente della fatica anche solo di alzarsi in piedi per andare in bagno, delle flebo che dovevano cambiare praticamente ogni ora, e dell'ossigeno, che dopo un po' era diventato più che necessario.<br>Avevano perso entrambi il lavoro, ma Sirius e James li avevano aiutati più che potevano, senza mai darsi per vinti.  
>Erano arrivati alla conclusione che Remus avesse contratto il virus quando aveva fatto l'incidente con la macchina, la volta in cui in ospedale non erano riusciti a trovare subito un donatore adatto a lui.<br>Regulus aveva pensato di fare causa all'ospedale, ma erano omosessuali, e la colpa era loro.  
>L'AIDS se lo prende chi lo cerca(1). Questa era la verità.<br>In meno di tre mesi lo avevano ricoverato all'ospedale, e a quel punto era stata solo questione di tempo.

« Ti ho portato delle arance »  
>« Sono in ospedale, non in carcere, » aveva risposto Remus con un sorriso aperto, felice di vederlo.<br>Regulus si era specchiato nei suoi occhi castano dorato, l'unica cosa di lui che fosse rimasta quella che ricordava. Anche i capelli avevano perduto la loro morbidezza con quello schifo di malattia.  
>« Sono di prima scelta! » aveva replicato Regulus, fingendosi offeso e tendendogli uno spicchio già sbucciato.<br>Remus gli aveva stretto le dita tra le sue, ignorando il frutto, e tirandoselo più vicino.  
>« Anche tu sei di prima scelta, Regulus. »<br>Strano come Remus avesse sempre saputo che cosa dire: anche in quel momento, dopo quasi due anni che quella relazione era in piedi, quando l'unica a cui doveva interessarsi era la propria salute, Remus pensava a lui e a quel tarlo che non era mai riuscito a togliersi dalla testa.  
>E il fantasma di Sirius scomparve improvvisamente, tornando ad essere il buon fratello che era stato e non più un rivale con cui combattere giorno dopo giorno.<br>Prima di morire, Remus aveva eliminato con un colpo di spugna l'eterna paura di Regulus di essere per lui solo la seconda scelta.

« Non capisco perché abbiate rinunciato a fare causa all'ospedale, » aveva ripreso l'argomento Sirius una sera in cui stavano chiacchierando amabilmente accanto al letto di Remus.  
>« Non ricominciare! » aveva esclamato il ragazzo, debolmente.<br>« Che cosa vuoi che faccia? Vado là e dico "Ehi! Il mio ragazzo ha contratto l'AIDS, siete stati voi con una trasfusione non controllata. Voglio giustizia!" »  
>« Perché no? » aveva replicato Sirius, ignorando l'ironia pungente di Regulus.<br>« Sirius... siamo gay, ma non ci facciamo prendere in giro: sono passati quasi tre anni, durante i quali Remus potrebbe aver avuto qualsiasi partner sessuale che gli abbia attaccato la malattia. Sei tu che mi hai riempito di opuscoli. Nessuno ci prenderebbe sul serio. »  
>Sirius aveva provato a convincere entrambi a lungo, ma Regulus e Remus erano stati irremovibili, e oggettivamente ragionevoli.<br>Non c'era possibilità per quelli come loro, non in quel periodo.  
>Quando Remus era crollato ormai sfinito sul cuscino e si era addormentato, Sirius gli aveva rimboccato le coperte e aveva accompagnato suo fratello minore a bere una birra.<br>« Sono stato geloso marcio di voi due per almeno tre mesi, » gli aveva confessato allora.  
>« Davvero? » si incuriosì Regulus, meditando se fosse il caso di renderlo edotto su quanto a lungo fosse stato geloso <em>lui <em>del rapporto che aveva avuto con Remus.  
>« Già... » confermò lui, camminando lentamente per le strade semideserte. « Credevo che per Remus allora sarei stato la seconda scelta. »<br>Regulus si era fermato in mezzo alla strada, più incredulo di quanto il suo volto stanco e pallido lasciasse vedere.  
>Sirius si era voltato verso di lui, inclinando un po' la testa e fissandolo con i suoi occhi blu, profondi come il mare eppure così ingenui per certe cose.<br>Aveva pensato inspiegabilmente alle bucce di arancia che si stavano decomponendo tra i rifiuti dell'ospedale, e l'unico conforto che aveva avuto quando era scoppiato a piangere all'improvviso erano state le grandi mani di Sirius che si erano posate sulla sua testa, stringendolo per non lasciarlo più andare.  
>Non aveva avuto bisogno d'altro in quel momento, né in quelli successivi.<p>

« Regulus... » gli aveva detto Remus poche ore prima di morire, « Reg... ringrazio Dio ogni giorno per non averti permesso di prendere questa malattia da me. Ogni giorno. »  
>« Ho smesso di ringraziare Dio, » aveva risposto Regulus, controllando distrattamente la posizione della flebo sul treppiede.<br>« Rimpiangi mai niente? » lo aveva stupito allora Remus.  
>« Solo di non averti baciato ogni secondo della mia esistenza. »<br>« Non fingere di essere romantico... è stato proprio questo ad attrarmi di te. La tua allergia al romanticismo. »  
>« Tu rimpiangi mai niente? » aveva chiesto Regulus, sapendo che era una domanda indelicata, stupida, e crudele da porre ad un uomo di nemmeno trent'anni consapevole di stare per morire.<br>Ma Remus aveva risposto solo « No, » e gli aveva stretto la mano con una forza che Regulus non vedeva in lui da mesi.  
>« Vorrei che spargessi le mie ceneri in un bosco. Uno qualsiasi, non ha importanza. I miei lo sanno già. »<br>Regulus aveva distolto lo sguardo, senza tuttavia nascondere le lacrime silenziose che gli rigavano il volto.

C'erano degli attimi della sua vita che non ricordava per nulla, probabilmente senza significato. Momenti inutili che aveva vissuto senza nemmeno essere consapevole di se stesso.  
>Ma ricordava da sempre Remus.<br>Sin da quando gattonava per la casa, e aveva enormi immagini mentali di un bambino poco più grande di lui che giocava silenziosamente, seduto a terra vicino a suo fratello grande.  
>Remus era stato una costante nella sua vita, e i momenti passati con lui li ricordava praticamente tutti.<p>

_« Ti ho portato delle arance_. »_  
>« Sono in ospedale, non in carcere<em>! »

Avevano vissuto entrambi tutta la loro vita con quel marchio nero appiccicato sulla pelle.  
>Omosessuale, gay, rottinculo, finocchio.<br>Remus era riuscito a vivere senza provare rancore, a trascorrere la sua vita al meglio, trovando un buon lavoro e un buon ragazzo con cui trascorrere la vita.  
>Regulus aveva imparato questo da lui: a rispettare in ogni caso chiunque gli si parasse davanti con una spranga in mano, pronto a batterlo fino a che non avesse sputato tutti i denti.<br>Eppure, alla fine, Remus era morto con un altro marchio nero stampato a fuoco sulla pelle, fatto di siringhe e inutili terapie, e lesioni, e diarree continue, e spossatezza, difficoltà a parlare, a respirare, a mangiare e infine a vivere.  
>Poco dopo la sua morte, Regulus aveva saputo di una ragazza deceduta per AIDS in periferia.<br>Era stata additata come_ lesbica e puttana,_ prima di scoprire che era stata violentata da un sieropositivo.  
>Perché quello era il mondo in cui vivevano loro.<br>E a volte Regulus pensava che sarebbe stato meglio aver contratto quella malattia, ed essere morto con quel marchio, piuttosto che essere vivo e vedere il mondo marcire senza poter far nulla.

« Hai visto tuo fratello di recente? » domandò suo padre, un giorno a pranzo.  
>Sirius sollevò lo sguardo, stupito di quell'interessamento.<br>« No, » rispose tuttavia, mantenendo il volto inespressivo.  
>« Sai se sta bene? » fece eco la mamma, senza sollevare gli occhi dall'arrosto.<br>« Sta alla grande, » rispose Sirius con un sorriso aperto.  
>« Si è trasferito a New York(2), a lottare per i diritti degli omosessuali! ».<p>

**Fine**

(1) Celebre frase di Carlo Donat-Cattin, sindacalista e politico italiano, esponente di spicco della DC, pronunciata nel periodo in cui era Ministro della Salute, quando il virus dell'HIV si stava espandendo a macchia d'olio.  
>(2) Nel febbraio 1982 Larry Kramer fondò a New York, grazie anche all'aiuto del Dr. Fieldman-Kien, la Gay Men's Health Crisis (GMHC) la prima organizzazione che si occupava di AIDS, che offre assistenza finanziaria e legale ai malati, consultori, gruppi di terapia ed un programma di assistenza domiciliare.<br>[Notizia fornita da una bellissima tesi: "Storia del movimento omosessuale negli Stati Uniti dal 1969 ad oggi" di Andrea Pugelli, laureato in Scienze Politiche all'università di Firenze, anno accademico 2010/11. La trovate qui.]

**Note finali:**  
>Le notizie riguardo alla malattia e ai sintomi e alla storia del periodo in cui ho ambientato la fanfiction le potete trovare digitando su Google "AIDS", oppure"AIDS sintomi", oppure "AIDS anni 80".<br>Voleva essere solo una fic su Regulus e Remus, e invece è diventato questo. Non so se esserne felice o triste. 


End file.
